Facets - Sakura Version
by AnimeGamer
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran, now 17, go on a dimensional adventure to save the world as they know it. Will they be able to save it? Or fail like those before them? Chapter 3 up. R+R please!
1. From One End to Another

A young woman walked up to a massive door. She looked down for a moment, then looked up. The tightened her grip on her wand, and just before she was about to place her wand in the keyhole to open the door, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see a young man, panting, trying to catch his breath. So simply she opened the door, and he quickly caught his breath. They both went in and stood face to face with a figure of some kind. Hour after hour, they fought the figure. Finally, after the 6th hour, the battle was over. The two were slain, a sword wound in each, his arms around hers. A unholy sword, propped up in a pool of holy blood. They have yet, failed again.  
  
-----------------  
  
**_Facets_**  
From One End to Another - Sakura Version  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hey you." Syaoran said from behind Sakura, putting his arms around her. Her immediate reaction is to blush. This was visually apparent to her friends in front of her, including Tomoyo, who bothered to bring her new digital camcorder.  
  
"Awwww, look at Sakura-chan blush!" Tomoyo proclaimed. that just made Sakura blush even more, and she looked away from everyone and looked behind her to Syaoran. He was smiling that smile that cost sweat, tears, and her whole heart to produce. It also took her 8 years to make it. But she did it, though it's always with her around.  
  
"Hi Syao-chan." Sakura said back smiling, a smile that radiated like the sun. Syaoran managed to hold back his blush. However, Tomoyo overheard it.  
  
"Syao-chan?" Tomoyo repeated, and just giggled, and kept giggling. She didnt stop giggling until a few hours later. Sakura and Syaoran ignored her comment, but it did make Syaoran blush as well.  
  
"Sake-chan, lets go...everyone is looking at us..." Syaoran said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Why?" Sakura just replied. Syaoran was puzzled, and it showed on his face. "Oh Syao-chan, you thought I was serious, ne?" Sakura lead the two away to their usual hidden spot from the peeping eyes of the school.  
  
Once they arrived there, they held each other in their arms. Syaoran leaned against the tree, and Sakura leaned on him. Then they just held each other, and it seemed like eternity. No words said, for they didnt have to. Then from far away, the school bell rang. Silently they walked back out. Syaoran with his arms around his Sakura from behind, as they walked back to the school building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I doubt you would understand, whomever is reading this. I mean, our words are our actions. You dont learn that until you are really in love with someone. Well, im sure one of my future kids or grandkids are reading this. Well, I love you very much...which makes me wonder, who will be your father, ne? I'm guessing it'll be Syaoran...but enough dreaming...I must go to sleep tomarrow. I dont know why...but I just got this feeling that I need to sleep. Night night diary!'  
  
Sakura quickly finished her diary entry and closed her diary. She then pulled out her clow key and locked the diary. Syaoran somehow made her diary with a lock that can only be opened by the clow key. She wondered how he did it, and then she just looked out into the stars. Somehow, she just then got a feeling that her prince was watching the sky with her. She thought about him, recalling each event of their love, and she slowly closed the curtain to her room. She then silently turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked about around her. People running toward a certain room. That certain room is the flight of stairs. They all headed downward. Sakura was puzzled, she didnt know why people were running down flights of stairs. Suddenly, she noticed the smoke coming out of a building next to hers. She turned around, and she only saw for a split second a white object slam into her building. Flames engulfed the room, and she was thrown clear out of one of the window's buildings and into the other building. A glass spear though her chest. The last thing she saw was a knight. His brown eyes in horror, his tears falling, hitting her glass wound. All she did, was look at him hopefully...hopefully that she would somehow survive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Just a dream...it's just a dream...but...why did it feel so real...?' Sakura thought, her eyes suddenly swelling as her tears came out. She quickly touched her chest, making sure there was no glass spear though her. She got up and went downstairs. She absent mindedly turned on the TV, though she didnt know why. She quickly got a slice of leftover cake and then she looked at the TV. On the screen, fire trucks flew by the screen one by one. The background looked like an American city. Then it cut away to two towers. Two very famous towers, in flames. Sakura just gasped, she immediately dropped her plate of cake, and it broke to several pieces. Touya, hearing the plate break, quickly ran down the stairs with a bat. What he saw, was his younger sister crying, and one look at the TV indicated why she was crying.   
  
"It's going to be a long night..." Touya silently said, and just hugged his sister, conforting her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear? The World Trade Center got bombed."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Who did it?"  
"Dunno, they think it's terrorists."  
"I see..."  
  
A familer young man walked by various classmates and took his seat in front of her. Softly, Sakura called out to him. He turned around, his face showing no expression, unlike hers, which showed absolute shock and horror. It was also evident that she has been crying.  
  
"I know..." As if Syaoran already knew what she was going to ask him. "I had the same dream...but what does this mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I dont know...but could this mean that more bad things may be on the way?" Sakura asked back.  
  
"I dont know...but I wouldnt want to know..." Syaoran simply answered, as the school bell rang.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
This is obviously dedicated to those who witnessed and had to see this terrible moment in history, as the twin towers of the World Trade Center went down in flames.  
  
Hi all...sorry if this makes you depressed, or what not. As you can tell, on the title, it says "Sakura Version." This means that there is a different version of this story in the eyes of Syaoran over at mediaminer.org. Why did I put it at mediaminer.org? Well, I just wanna promote that site as well as to have you check out other people's stories over there. Anyway, I hope you like this story at this point, and the next chapter will be in the sometime near future...^_^;;;; Well, later all!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	2. Trying to Cope

"You had to kill her...didnt you?" The young boy stated, as he stood up, letting her lifeless body go.  
  
"You cannot defeat me. Many have failed, you, my boy, have failed already." The dark figure seemly said. Though it echoed thoughout the room, as if it could've came from the figure, but didnt.   
  
"I cannot fail now...I shall not let you win." The boy reiniterated.  
  
"That is where you are wrong boy. You may not know it, but I have killed you many times already. I know all your attacks. I know every last drop of life around you and in you. Do you honestly think that you will win if you do not even know my weakness?" The figure harshly stated. The boy didnt say anything, all he did was go into a fighting stance, his sword stained. "Then perish!"  
  
The boy fell, a arrow within him. Just before his eyes closed eternally, he grabbed and held the hand of his beloved girl. He then ever so slowly died.  
  
The white shadow of the girl cried...she didnt want to see him die...and two white arms hugged her, and the white shadow of the boy appeared behind her, hugging her.  
  
---------------------  
  
_Facets  
Trying to Cope_  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------------  
  
"It has been only yesterday from this tragic event, and the world community is now behind the United States. Clothes, food, and whatever is needed is already in New York from not just within the U.S. but from other countries as well, including Britain, France, and Japan."  
  
"When will they stop talking about it?" Sakura stated, as she started to sniffle. The first indications she is going to cry again.   
  
"I dont know..." Syaoran replied, putting his arms around her, conforting her.   
  
Sakura brought his face to hers, her eyes now filled with hope. "I hope one day whoever did this will be caught, and then maybe that nightmare will go away."  
  
Syaoran then kinda looked away in horror.   
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing...it's just...I thought I smell something burning..." Syaoran stated.  
  
Sure enough, the stove was smoking. "HOEEEEEEEEE....." Sakura yelled out with a leap, and stopped the stop as fast as a comet. She pulled out the food she was cooking, which was badly burned."Hoeeeee...I'll never be as good of a cook as my dad..." Sakura sighed, and she placed the burned food on the table.  
  
"Dont worry, you will one day." Syaoran assured her, putting his arms around her again.  
  
"Oh man, the gaki is here again." A familer voice suddenly said, breaking whatever romantic mood that was building.  
  
Syaoran stared at the "stuffed animal" while it stared back. "Kero...what's wrong?" Sakura asked, ignoring the staring contest.  
  
"Something is wrong...OH MY GOD..." Kero drooped over the burned food.  
  
"Is that all you came down here to say?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No you gaki. I also was going to say that the magicial forces are shifting." Kero stated.  
  
"How so Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's starting to weaken." Kero said with no bit of importance in it.  
  
"What? It's weakening? That's bad!" Syaoran stated.  
  
"What does that mean Syao-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It means that the magicial seal made by the ancient ones, one of them namely Clow Reed himself, is weakening. Once it's weakened enough, they say something named the Dark Dragoon will be unleashed thoughout the world." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Actually...the worlds." Kero stated absent-mindedly, still poking the burned food and saddened by it's terrible burnt state. Syaoran quickly gripped his hand around Kero and brought him to near his face.  
  
"Spit it stuff animal! What do you know that we dont?" Syaoran angrily asked.  
  
"Stop squeezing me and I'll tell you!" Kero managed to yelp out, and Syaoran simply dropped him. Kero landed on the floor, and slowly got back up, cursing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Apparently, not only will the Dark Dragoon will be unleashed, it will merge all the dimensions." Kero stated with seriousness.  
  
"As in?" Sakura asked puzzled.  
  
"Okay...think of it this way...in every dimension, there is supposed to be one Sakura-Chan and one Syaoran-Kun. Of course, they are differentated by the actions before them, and by them, and those around them. If they start to merge though, the world as we know it will no longer exist unless we stop this evil."  
  
"I wonder if this has to do with anything about our dream..." Sakura asked herself softly. Naturally, Kero picked up on this.  
  
"You had a dream Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yes..." Sakura replied, her feelings from the dream returning. The pain, the suffering, the confusion, the fear, and most of all, the terror, came quickly back on her. She started to sniffle, and quickly burst into tears. Syaoran instinctively quickly put his arms around her to confort her.  
  
"Kero...dont ask Sakura again...she's still suffering the mental effects of the dream...to be honest...i'am too..." Syaoran said.   
  
"*sniffle* really? *sniffle*" Sakura looked at Syaoran, whom looked back.  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran replied. "I think you still have to cook dinner for everyone..."  
  
"Oh...yeah...I forgot...arigato...I'll be right back..." Sakura said, wiping her tears away and heading into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syao-chan..."  
  
"What is it Sake-chan?  
  
"What are we going to do?"   
  
Syaoran tightened his hug with Sakura, as they laid on a grass hill overlooking the city.  
  
"We are going to stop it from happening..." Syaoran simply answered.  
  
"How? We dont even know where this seal is..." Sakura replied.  
  
"Well...the stuffed animal said that it's somewhere in Tokyo. So we might start there."  
  
"Okay...anyway, were you scared? In the dream?"  
  
"Not really...but it was at the end of the dream."   
  
"The end of the dream?"   
  
"Yeah...it's almost curfew, even though we are 17, it wouldn't be nice if we are caught out here..."  
  
"*sigh* okay...."  
  
The two got up, and then they just stood in front of each other. The hill made them look at each other eye to eye. They slowly closed their eyes and their lips touched, and then locked on to each other. The taste of chocolate flew though Sakura's sense of taste, the scent of the forest surrounding her and attacking her sense of smell. They broke away and they silently left, holding each other's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kero...do you think the dream has some message behind it?" Sakura asked, laying on her bed.  
  
"The gaki thinks so. He's more spooked about the dream than you are though." Kero replied.  
  
"He's...more scared than me?" Sakura sat up in surprise.  
  
"Yes...do you remember the end of your dream?" Kero asked...  
  
_[Flashback]  
  
She turned around, and she only saw for a split second a white object slam into her building. Flames engulfed the room, and she was thrown clear out of one of the window's buildings and into the other building. A glass spear though her chest. The last thing she saw was a knight. His brown eyes in horror, his tears falling, hitting her glass wound. All she did, was look at him hopefully...hopefully that she would somehow survive._  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"I remember...why Kero?" Sakura asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Think of it this way Sakura, who did you think was the last person you saw before your dream ended?" Kero asked.  
  
"It looked alot like...Syaoran..." Sakura shifted and moved to a crossed legged position on her bed, looking down with more sadness on her face. "Kero...that was Syaoran, wasnt it? It was him seeing me die..."  
  
"...Yes. He's still fighting that image of you...dead." Kero stated.  
  
"...My god Kero...I feel so horrible now..." Sakura stated, crossing her arms around herself. "For me...to die like that is the worst way to die...if you were some person who was just going though a normal day and you died instantly, at least no one saw you die...for Syaoran to see me die...it's...it's..." Sakura started to cry.  
  
"Sakura, calm down..." Kero said as he tried to keep her from breaking down any further.  
  
"Kero! How can I be calm...? I'll never be the same Kero...never..." Sakura started to repeat.  
  
"Yes you will Sakura. You will overcome this Sakura, you will be the person everyone knows and loves."  
  
"Oh Kero...it's too unbearable..." Sakura replied, laying down on her bed again face down. Immediately she started to cry on her pillow. Kero just floated down to her and patted her back, unsure what to do. All he did was look out the window, and then a face of shame showed...  
  
------------------  
  
Hmm...not much to say here...just review! One more thing, this is the _Sakura Version_ which means that if you want to see Syaoran's POV, go to www.MediaMiner.org and find the story at the CCS fanfic section. Also, please review, just so I know people are reading. I mean, I write and post because I want to, but I just want to know...because to me, there really is no point to post if no one is going to read. So please review, thank you.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	3. Opening the Door

The young man kept his attack power up. The figure however easily took each attack like it's nothing, and the man's sword attacks were not making contact.  
  
"I tire of this. The last time I killed the girl off. Let's see what happens when I kill the girl?" The figure said, as a dark sword is thrusted into the midsection of the young man. The figure rapidly pulled his sword out, forcing the man to fall forward.  
  
The young woman yelled out the young man's name. She quickly knelt at his side, and laid him on his back. The young man lifted his arm, and gently touched her cheek. She quickly with one hand held his hand to her cheek.  
  
"One day...I will meet with my angel again."  
  
"Dont say that...please..."  
  
"I...love you...ah..." With his dying breath, the young woman cried. After crying for abit, she picked up the young man's sword.   
  
"You will pay for what you've done." The figure said, making the young woman flinch. "That was what you were going to say, wasnt it."  
  
"Not at all! I was going to say that you are a low-life bastard!" The young woman yelled out.  
  
"Is that so? Well, the low-life bastard killed your boyfriend." The figure simply said.  
  
"He...wasnt my boyfriend...I never...but enough with that! I will defeat you...for him."  
  
"I see...the poor girl didnt get to spill her feelings. Too bad. You are like all the others I have faced. I know every part of you, what you think, what action you will do, even your favorite color. That also means I know exactly every attack you will make before you even attempt it. I would suggest you leave...but you must die."   
  
"Your wrong! You will die! I will not be defeated! I cant let you win..."  
  
"Hmph. Your not even confident. So how will you like your death? Slow or Fast?"  
  
"I should be the one who should ask that question." The woman replied, and very rapidly sliced though the figure...though all she got was a black cloak.  
  
"Ahh...I wasnt expecting that. But how about this?" Suddenly, swarms of arrows flooded the room, arrows impaled the woman from everywhere. She fell on top of the boy, dying slowly....12 arrows sticking out of her body at various places.  
  
-----------------  
  
Facets  
Opening the Door  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*Minor Note: Strider belongs to my fellow CCS fanfic author Epsilon.  
-----------------  
  
Sakura woke up tiredly. A hand on her shoulder, shouting is heard back and forth.  
  
"Get out of here gaki! She's been crying about you for 5 hours straight, and she just went to sleep an hour ago."  
"Look, im just as concerned as you are, and would you quiet down if she's sleeping?"  
  
Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran, his hand on her shoulder, facing toward the door.   
  
"See, you had to wake her, didnt you!" Someone shouted from the door. Sakura looked from Syaoran to that someone. That someone was her brother, Touya. Syaoran knelt down next to Sakura's side.  
  
"Hey...are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nearly leapted out of bed and into Syaoran's arms. Sakura cried on her shoulder, sobbing. Syaoran somehow managed to keep his balence and not topple over.   
  
"Syaoran...dont leave me..." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I'll be by your side for as long as I live." Syaoran stated.  
  
"The promise me, promise me right now, that you'll always be okay. That you'll never die."   
  
"As long as you do too." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Then I will too..."  
  
"Umm...you guys, what is this all about? Are you two losing it?" Touya interupted.  
  
"Oniichan!"  
  
"Fine fine. I'll go away." Touya stated, but just before he left the room, he looked at Kero again. Of course, he didnt have his powers anymore, but he still wondered why his former powers were attracted to it. He simply shruged it off however, and closed the door.  
  
Kero finally unfroze from his stuffed animal pose and flew toward the two.  
  
"Kero, do you know why we got this awful dream?" Sakura asked, as she finally got rid of her tears.  
  
"Remember? Didnt I tell you about the seal that holds down the evil being called the Dark Dragoon?" Kero reminded.  
  
"The seal also keeps the dimensions seperate, right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes. The seal is breaking. Did you two know that I had a dream too?" Kero stated.  
  
"Leave it to the stuffed animal to forget a detail." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Kero just gave a quick death glare and continued.  
  
"Well, in this dream, another me came up to me to give you two a mission. He said that the seal was starting the break, and that your dreams were actually in a alternate reality, but since the dimensions are getting screwed up, it was sucked and placed in this one."  
  
"So where is this Dark Dragoon guy, so we can stop him from what he is doing?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The other Kero told me that he is located in the Etherial Dimension." Kero stated.  
  
"Just how exactly are we going to get there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll take you there." A mysterious voice replied. Sakura and Syaoran looked to see outside the window a mysterious figure. "You are the ones destined to banish the Dark Dragoon forever. You shall come with me."   
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, moving himself to protect Sakura.  
  
"My name, is Strider. It is not my place to state what I do, only that I travel the dimensions. Come with me, if you wish to face the Dark Dragoon." Strider stated and moved away from the door. Sakura and Syaoran looked out the window. On the ground was another Sakura and Syaoran, except that their clothes were ripped and ragged. Their skin, the look of the undead.  
  
"My god...is that...us?" Sakura asked.  
"I hope kami-sama not." Syaoran replied. Sakura quickly changed as Syaoran stood outside talking to their doubles. Sakura then leapted out her window and onto the tree outside, and then quickly got down, and faced her double.   
  
"Hi!" The double greeted, bowing.  
  
"Err...hi." Sakura greeted back, slightly afraid.  
  
"Dont mind our look. We originally didnt look like this. An Angel named Radiant did this to us, we are undead, thus, we would easily die if a holy spell is cast on us." Syaoran's double replied.  
  
"Let's get going. We have no time to waste." Strider interupted, as instantly the 5 were transported to another dimension.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hi...umm...anyone reading this besides Jenna-chan and Sailor Polarus? C'mon, one review. Ukyou, I know your reading, send in a review at least buddy. C'mon...I dont care what you write in the review. For all I care, it could say "cornflakes rule". The only time I'll mind is if it's being mean to some other person. I dont care if you hate my guts, send in something at least...Oh well.   
  
Enough pleading for reviews. If you dont know about Strider yet, go find the FFN author Epsilon and read some of his stories. Just like to repeat Strider is his idea alone. Well, chapter 4 will be due in a few days. Also, dont forget about the Syaoran Version of this story, up at www.mediaminer.org. I'll put in a direct address to the story in the next chapter. Once again, please send in a review. Arigatou.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
  



End file.
